


Draconic Muggle

by Scarlette_Foxx



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlette_Foxx/pseuds/Scarlette_Foxx
Summary: Danny groaned, shaking his head, and shaking off the cotton-y feel of unconsciousness. What little kid was poking him awake? Ah, right, that's not a kid. They're just really small because Danny turned into a mother lovin dragon yesterday.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	1. Ch 1- Amulets

DRACONIC MUGGLE

CH 1- Amulets

Danny swiped the hair out of his eyes as he followed the flight of Princess Dorathea across an unknown territory of the zone. She wasn’t kidding when she said that this place was really out there. At least he would be back after his ‘weekend excursion’. That said, there isn’t an actual day/night cycle in the zone, so it was hard to tell how many hours they had been traveling already.

The princess gazed down at the cracked amulet in her hands, biting her lip in worry. “Sir Phantom, I’d like to thank you once again for agreeing to protect me on this trip. My guards are kind, but I’m afraid they are no match for any number of eldritch horrors we might run into on the way to the ones who crafted the amulets."

Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. A force of habit. “It’s no trouble, Princess. After all, the amulet wouldn’t have cracked if you hadn’t been helping me with  _ my _ enemies.”

He wished that he could push Dora along faster, maybe pick her up and drag her with him. A fighter like him was used to floating about at wind-whipping speeds, and Dora wasn’t the quickest flyer without her amulet. But hey, once it’s fixed, the flight home should be easier. 

Dora spoke up again when they finally reached a medieval-looking cottage that couldn’t have come a second sooner. The ghost zone wasn’t one to be famous for pretty sights, and his boredom had just about killed him! The house was floating on a small patch of grass. A young looking ghost was standing outside at a wooden table. 

“That’s Millicent’s apprentice, Adelina. Come, Sir Phantom. Millicent should be just inside.”

The woman who came to the door surprised Danny. She looked just like a Halloween Witch, minus the pointy hat. Warts, green, wiry hair, stout.. he had almost laughed right in her face. Her and the Princess began to chat like old friends as they entered, talking not only about the problem but also about their favorite spring fashions and politics and.. it left Danny feeling like a third wheel. Millicent was in the middle of diagnosing the amulet when Adelina caught his eye just outside the window. Curiosity swept over him, and he left the two ladies to enjoy their friend’s company.

Adelina had on her table a large, blue amulet set in a golden necklace. Its gem shimmered with patterns he did not quite understand. 

“Hello there.” he practically purred, nodding his head to the new ghost, who cautiously glanced up from her project. “I’m a friend of Dorathea’s.. what are you working on? Can I see?”

The navy-blue haired ghost sautered one last piece on before grabbing the amulet, weighing the options quite literally as she bounced the item in her hand. 

“I suppose it can’t hurt. It’s not supposed to do anything for ghosts, anyhow.”

No sooner had she spoken than had the amulet flown out of her hand and attached itself to the ghost hero’s neck. The creator stared with a confused look on her face, while Danny tried to pull it off.

“What’s happening?!” he cried out, panic settling in as he felt his muscles ache and stretch.

“I don’t know! It would only react like that to a human! Oh, if Millicent finds out she’ll drop me as an apprentice, or worse! This is the worst of days..” she replied, an icy fear crawling down her throat.

“Well I just happen to be half human. Haven’t you heard of me? Danny Phantom? Half Ghost Hero? Pariah’s Bane? Public enemy number- WHoa!” The apprentice pulls Danny to a different island, out of sight.

“This is all my fault for using the ancient magic.. Millicent warned me not to, and now I’ve caused a disaster!” she wailed. “Oh, please don’t tell her!” she begged

Her cries tugged at Danny’s heartstrings and he sighed in resignation. “It’s alright, you couldn’t have known what I was. There’s no need to place any blame.”

The ghostly hero winced as the dull ache in his muscles turned up to a fiery pain. “Ah! Geez! Y-you can fix this, right?”   
  
Adelina shook her head solemnly as she watched Danny grow lankier and scalier. “No! I don’t think Millicent knows how, either.”

Danny asks her what they  _ can _ do, but all that comes out is a mangled snarl.   
  
“Ancients!” she exclaims, biting her lip. “You can’t even speak properly anymore.. You’ll have to go to the place the ancient magic comes from. Perhaps someone there can change you back. It is a land full of powerful sorcerers, and probably your best chance.”

Danny weakly followed her to one of countless purple doors. His body was fighting him, as if each step were a walk through fire.

“I’m sorry. Good luck, and keep the amulet with you. I’ll be able to track you from it, and set the portal nearby when you’re ready to leave.”

Danny stumbled over his hands-now claws-, falling face first into a grubby alleyway. The last thing he saw was the purple door disappearing as he lost consciousness.

  
  



	2. Ch 2- Frustration

CH2- Frustration 

Danny groaned, shaking his head, and shaking off the cotton-y feel of unconsciousness. What little kid was poking him awake?

Ah, right, that’s not a kid. They’re just really small because Danny turned into a  _ mother lovin dragon _ yesterday. The man in robes ran away screaming the moment he lifted his head. Man, his reaction is worse than when people find out he’s a ghost! 

Grumbling a draconian growl, Danny finds his way out of the alley, and into a small dark street of shops. There were only two people on the street, and they quickly ran out of the shady shopping center the moment they saw him. Looks like he was just going to have to get used to it.

Now, how was he going to find assistance if he couldn’t even talk? 

Danny paused, catching his reflection in a shop window. This was the first time he’d gotten a good look at himself. A pale blue, lithe, serpent-like body that had short hair over the scales. Gray belly scales, huge white bat wings, claws on each foot like an eagle’s talons. And a white mane of hair down his neck, with a snow white puff of fur on the tail. Just like his ghost form. In fact, his eyes were glowing green as well.

It wasn’t the same type of dragon as Aragon or Dora. Quietly he wondered if everyone had their own dragon, or if it depended on the amulet. He looked more like a chinese dragon. But the most important part of his new physiology was a ring of golden scales around his neck that mimicked the design of the golden necklace. And in the middle? A giant glittery gem that seemed to be infused  _ into _ his skin. There was no way he was getting the necklace off without magic.

Danny was so engrossed in his appearance that he didn’t even notice he was being surrounded by people brandishing small sticks. One shot a spell at him, and he reared around automatically with a “hey!” (it came out as a garbled roar, of course). Instantly, the whole line of people tensed.

Right, a place full of powerful sorcerers. He took it then, that dragons in this place aren’t exactly friendly.

“What is it? I’ve never seen a species of that dragon before.” one asked.

Despite the fact that the question was probably rhetoric, a redhead in front answered anyways. “It’s an Antarctic Lithefoot. I’ve only seen pictures.. they’re very skittish, recluses that live in the quietest parts of the frozen wasteland. Feeds mostly on ocean mammals. It’s cautious behavior is probably why it hasn’t attacked anything yet.”

“Yeah, I was going to ask about that..” a brunette breathlessly commented

“I thought that they were supposed to be incredibly rare, and very people-shy as well. What in You-Know-Who’s name is one doing here?” the other man in front asked.

_ Well, apparently this one is going window shopping. _ Danny thought with a snort. He didn’t know that this was an actual  _ species _ of dragon.. Wait that meant dragons were  _ real _ . That’s so wicked! 

_ Alright, Fenton, time to do something intelligent.  _ Danny started to glance at the shops, hoping something would come to him. If they were in the forest he probably could’ve scratched out an S.O.S. or something. Does morse code exist in this world? Wait, he doesn’t know morse.  _ I know it’s not your strong suit, but you can’t just let them continue thinking you’re just some dumb lizard. Think, Fenton! _

\------

Charlie watched the dragon moving with a tense silence his teammates shared. There was something off about this dragon, and it wasn’t that it randomly showed up in Knockturn Alley. Finally, Timms broke them from their stupor by calling out commands.

“Asp, ground it, Goldhorn, block off its escape routes. Weasley? Do something to disorient it before it attacks!”

Good old Timms, always keeping us on track. Charlie pulled off his fireproof balaclava. Wouldn’t do much against an ice based dragon. He mentally scrolled through his memory bank of spells, smiling as he shot forward with his wand.

“Nebulus!” he cooed, and soon a foggy mist covered the area. Goldhorn had enlarged some nearby barrels to trap it in the street. 

Mentally he prepared himself to ward off an icy breath blast, or put up a shield to prevent climbing away from this angle. But when he saw the dragon through the mist, what surprised him was that the creature was doing  _ none of those things _ . No, instead the Antarctic Lithefoot had picked up a creepy looking mask one of the retreating wizards had dropped, and attempted to put in on its face. 

Charlie hadn’t had time to think about it for long as another spell that left cuts on the dragon’s thick scales had knocked the mask off. The dragon growled, and if he didn’t know any better.. He’d have guessed the dragon was  _ annoyed _ . It hadn’t even tried to fight the wizards yet. Was it a mentally disabled Lithefoot with no regard for self preservation?

His fellow wizards tied down the dragon, summoning ropes, and with the beast secure in record time, they prepared a transport for the creature.

“Somethings off about this, Asp.” he comments, assisting the brunette woman to get the now-sedated dragon onto a platform they could carry. “Don’t you agree? This dragon didn’t do the fight  _ or _ the flight.”

Asp glanced at him with an eyeroll. “That’s because we charmed away its ability for ‘the flight’.”

Charlie huffed. “You know what I mean, Asp. It didn’t put up a fight at all. Have you ever seen something like that from a healthy dragon? Plus, it picked up someone’s mask. Don’t you think that’s a bit off?”

Asp mentally groans, and pushed a bag into the redhead’s arms. “Look, the dang thing is down but it isn’t secure. Let’s get it back to the ranch, then you can worry your cottony little head about the unusualness of this rare dragon.”

Charlie shook his head. Despite getting back on task, he wasn’t ready to just give up on this. There was something going on here, and he would figure it out.

\-----

Danny slowly opened his eyes for the second time in this unfamiliar world. He silently cursed the wizards’ abilities. Because of that stupid fog, not one of them had seen his attempts at acting ‘intelligent’. Curses to that. But what was his other option, beat up some innocent people for being scared?

The dragon boy glances down to his tied up hands.. claws.. whatever it is, slumping on his haunches. Danny closed his eyes, reaching for his ghost core hidden in his chest. He needed to do an inventory check. Intangibility? Goodbye, ropes! And the chain around his neck, for that matter. Invisibility? ..doesn’t seem to be working. Flight? Well his ghostly flight doesn’t seem to be activating, but at the same time,  _ he has wings, does he really need it? _

Danny struck a claw forward, but his expected ghostly ray didn’t appear. But his ice rays? When Danny struck his hand forward again, he was surprised to find the cold chill appearing from his throat, almost like his ghost sense. No, this was much more powerful.

He lunged his head forward just in time to belch a blast of ice at the far wall of his prison, covering the bleak stone in spiky shards big enough to stab straight through someone. Danny suppressed a shiver at the thought. He already had a hard enough time not hurting people back home, but now.. he’d just have to be really careful. 

Considering what to do next, he decided the first way to get help was to get out of here. He wasn’t some zoo animal or some prisoner. Danny scanned the walls, only finding a few bars above him for light, one big set of wooden doors on one side(probably how they got him in here), and a small door with a window that led down a hallway with similar windows, and next to  _ that _ was what looked like a raw skinned animal. Did those maniacs think he would eat that? He could smell.. something down the hall from here. And that corpse, but, it didn’t exactly seem like a meal he wanted to eat, despite his new body additions. Guess he can add enhanced smell to his powers list as well.

Shaking his head with a grumble, Danny took off towards the top of his prison, going intangible. He phased through the wall to find.. the same exact room? Curse these stupid sorcerers with their stupid spells! Every which way that he floated through, he simply found himself on the opposite side of the same room with the ice sculpture. Sighing, he laid down next to the spikes. Looks like he was going to wait for something to happen.

The cold ice felt soothing to his core, and kept the air near him chilly. Danny used his ice breath again, this time a little more gently, and created a short curved wall for him to lean against. The comfort soon lulled him back into sleep.

\-----

Charlie bit off another bite of his meat and tomato sandwich as he trodded down the halls of the inner Ranch. These many doors were each connected to a dragon, all of differing colors, friendliness, power, and size. But today he only had eyes for one dragon; The Antartic Lithefoot. 

The broad redhead soon came to the correct door, and flicked open the door with the correct passcoded charm. Imagine his surprise when he rushed into the room to find the charmed bindings on the floor and the iron collar, still locked, on the floor.

It had only been a day- had someone let it escape? Charlie quickly scanned the room for clues, but what he saw had him wanting to slap himself like an idiot. 

The dragon was fine, but it had created an ice nest on the other side of the room. And Charlie just walked into the lair of an  _ unbound dragon _ , without backup and armed with a  _ sandwich _ . If there was ever a time he could be more of an idiot, he’d love to hear it.

Charlie took slow footsteps back to the door he came from, noticing a shimmering green eye was open on the beast. The dragon raised its lengthy neck high, and Charlie froze. The door was more than 20 paces away, there was no way he was getting out of this alive. 

As a last ditch effort, he tossed the sandwich towards the beast as a distraction. The dragon got up from its perch, and Charlie booked it back to the door.

He knew that they were called Lithefoots for their legendary swiftness, but seeing it in action was a sight to behold. The beast was in his path before he had a chance to escape.

“Oh,  _ come on _ !” he screamed, sinking to the ground. It was toying with its prey. “I suppose that pig isn’t fine enough for your delicate tastes, innit?” he blubbered in desperation. “Can only eat the finest human tenderloin?” He exclaims as he brandishes his wand.

Now, it could’ve been a trick of the light, but Charlie could have  _ sworn _ that the dragon’s attention diverted towards the pig carcass for a moment. He didn’t have time to think about it, though, he needed to get out of here.

Charlie tossed a conjunctivitis curse on the beast, a spell that would blind it with mucus in its eyes. The dragon reared up with a roar, trying to shake off the spell.

The wizard smirked as his nerves got pushed to the side. "That's right.. back away from the door, and no one gets hurt." He mutters.

Charlie watched with wide eyes as the dragon stilled, dropped back to its feet, and began walking backwards, giving him space. He took the chance to bolt for the door, shutting the door tight behind him.

No way that was real. The dragon stepped away from him- did he really hate the conjunctivitis curse that much?

"I've gotta go tell Timms.. the dragon's out of its restraints.." he breathlessly wheezed, running his fingers through his ginger hair.

He was going to get blamed for this, wasn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, that was the quickest ch2 I've written after a ch1. I even made my 2k word goal! Barely.
> 
> Review comment follow or favorite if you like what I'm doing, and give me constructive feedback if you don't~
> 
> IF Y'ALL WANT UPDATES AS FAST AS THEY'RE COMING HEAD TO MY FFN ACCOUNT
> 
> Otherwise updates come to Ao3 when i have the time to move them over.
> 
> -Scar

**Author's Note:**

> There's more updates on my FFN profile, just so y'all know


End file.
